Drama, Drama, Drama
by Britney25137
Summary: Cece has always been a drama queen, but when the peson she loves comes into the picture that all changes.    What will happen when Gunther changes his whole look just for Cece?  Then decides to join the Army?..Rated T for many reasons!
1. Chapter 1

**Drama, Drama, Drama**

**Gunther's POV**

Right there across the hallway from me was Cece Jones. The prettiest girl I've ever met, asides from my sister. Is it weird I find my sister pretty. I mean come on if I found my sister pretty that means I'm not a bad looking guy myself. So pretty much I'm giving myself a complement.

My name is Gunther. Is it necessary to give a last name? Not when no one else can pronounce it.

My sister's name is Tinka.

We both love glitter and sparkles, but I've thought about changing my look just for Cece.

See Cece thinks I'm like gay or something. Well I'm not! To prove it I have a crush on Cece.

Every time I get around her I freeze. By freeze I don't mean literally freeze like some guys do. I mean like instead of complementing her I say something insulting.

Back to the changing my look thing, should I? I mean maybe she'd like me more. I already know she hates my sparkles.

Uh oh! There comes my problem coming down the hallway. His name is Ty Bleu (a.k.a. Rocky's brother). Cece has a crush on him. Wait let me rephrase that, every girl in this school has a crush on him! Including my sister!

It's only because he's a really good dancer. It seems like every guy wants to be him. I mean let's face it; he can get any girl he wants, unlike me.

**Cece's POV**

I find the boy I like staring at me from across the hallway. I act like I don't like him, but I really do. I mean, we always fight with each other.

I don't think it's fair. Rocky doesn't want to even be friends with Gunther, but Rocky's friends with Tinka. You don't know how bad I just want to say shut the hell up.

It makes absolutely no sense at all!

I get my books from out of my locker and head to class. The only reason I like this class is because I have my best friend Rocky, Deuce, and Gunther with me, but I mostly like it because of Gunther.

I'm about to open the door to the classroom when Gunther quickly jumps in front of me and opens the door for me.

My hands start to get sweaty as I walk through. I can barely stammer "Thank you" as I walk in. It's just lately; I've been getting nervous around Gunther.

The only thing is I haven't told Rocky about me liking Gunther yet, and if she finds out before I tell her she is going to be pissed.

I'm making Rocky sound like a total ass whole, but she really isn't. Rocky really cares about her future. She gets good grades in school, and she has a great home life. She has her mom, dad, and Ty.

Everyone thinks I have a crush on Ty, but I don't! I have a crush on Gunther.

I sit down in my seat, and pull out my History book, when I catch Rocky staring back at me.

**Rocky's POV**

I lean back as I watch Cece sit down in her seat. There's been something weird about her lately. I think she has a crush on someone that I don't know about.

Sometimes I just feel like looking Cece strait in the eye and saying Cece, you are just a bunch of Drama, Drama, and Drama!

**I know it's not that long yet, but it will get longer!**

**Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cece's POV**

I look up and catch Rocky staring at me.

"What's your problem" I ask.

"Oh nothing" She says and turns back around.

Only then do I decide to talk to her after class and find out what's her problem.

* * *

><p>"So Rocky, what's up" I ask.<p>

"Cece, Is something wrong."

"Nope, I just caught you staring at me in class."

"Oh, you did?"

"Yes, I did Rocky."

I realize I caught her, and wanted to find out why. I mean it's normal to stare at somebody, but Rocky never stares. She always keeps to herself.

"Do you like someone Cece that I don't know about" She asks.

I realized then that I had to tell her or she would bug me to death until she found out.

"Maybe."

"Cece, its okay you can tell me. I'm your best friend."

"Fine, I like Gunther."

"Oh my gosh Cece! That's so cute!"

"Rocky" I snap to make her stop so she doesn't draw to much attention.

"What? Sorry Cece, it's just I always thought you hated him, but you don't and" I cut her off.

"And what's your point?"

"I wonder if he likes you back."

"Rocky, Please no don't ask him."

Too late she's already slamming her locker shut and looking for him.

"Rocky" I plead.

"Cece, don't plead it's not going to work."

"Great" I think. Gunther's going to just laugh in my face and walk off, and if he did like me, he'd never admit it.

* * *

><p><strong>Rocky's POV<strong>

I wonder if Gunther actually likes Cece. I mean he's always acted funny around her, and now I know Cece likes him.

* * *

><p>I walk up to Gunther, but then realize that I'm telling a secret I said I'd keep.<p>

"Oh Rocky, why do you have to be such a good and honest girl that doesn't tell secrets."

I decide it's best for me to turn my butt back around and let it go.

I mean this is Cece's crush. If she wants him she's going to have to get him herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Cece's POV<strong>

I see Rocky coming from a distance. She can't be done that quickly.

"So Rocky what did he say?"

"I didn't tell him."

"Wait, you didn't" I'm puzzled for a second.

"No, I realized it's you that likes him not me, and you should go to him yourself."

I'm kind of relieved and kind of not because now I have to tell him how I feel.

Only then did I realize if I don't tell him soon, he'll start dating another girl.

So I decide that it's best to tell him tomorrow.

**Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cece's POV**

Well, it's tomorrow. I'm nervous. I've never told a guy how I've actually felt before. Especially someone I've never showed feelings for.

I'm at my locker and I'm looking for Gunther. He should be wearing a sparkly jacket that stands out and catches the human eye.

I look over at Gunther's locker and...I see a normal looking guy! It can't be Gunther it just can't be! He's normal!

This is amazing news for me becuase maybe this won't be as embarrassing if he says no.

Then I hear someone from behind me call my name. I turn around and turn back quickly when suddenly somebody bumped into me and all my books went tumbling to the floor.

"Hey! Watch where your-" I stop when I look up and realized it was Gunther who bumped into me.

"Sorry" He said quickly and apologetically . He leaned down and started picking up my books.

"Oh it's okay! Don't worry about it!" I then get a quick glimpse of his sparkly eyes that catch the light from above. They're so pretty!

Gunther interrupted my stare by saying "So Cece, you doing anything this weekend?"

I was so excited to hear him say that I almost burst out, but I try to keep it calm. "Nope."

"Do you want to go to dinner this Saturday?"

"I would love too!"

"Great, see you then."

He quickly books up my books, puts them in my hands, and walks off to class. I stare at him the entire time until he's out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter's short, but the next chapter will be longer I promise!<strong>

**I decided to make this a long story because I have a lot that's going to happen. So stay tuned!**

**Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: I skipped like two or three years...

* * *

><p><strong>Gunther's POV<strong>

It's Senior year. The year wear everything supposed to change. I guess I'm going to make it count.

I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I'm signing up for the Army. That's right. They guy that used to wear sparkles is joining the Army.

Everything has changed since I started dating Cece, in like Freshman year.

Let me back it up for you. Ty started dating Tinka (My sister). Deuce luckily made it out with Rocky, and me and Cece started dating. Confused yet? Probably.

Let me take you back to mine and Cece's first date.

_*Flashback*_

_Me and Cece are waiting for our food to come for what feels like an eternity. The service has been horrible, and the waiter has mixed up our drinks twice._

_"This is taking forever" Cece says and leans back in her chair, arms crossed._

_"Yea, I know. This was a horrible idea!"_

_I see the waiter coming from a distance._

_"Thank God!" Cece says._

_"Here are your meals. Enjoy" We hear the waiter speak quickly and leave._

_"Wait, where's my spaghetti" Cece asks._

_I see another waiter coming with Cece's spaghetti. I see something in the floor. Just as I see it the waiter trips, and dumps the spaghetti in Cece's lap. Cece squirms and jumps up fast and tries to the spaghetti off her._

_I try not to laugh, but it's so damn funny! I stand up and help her by trying to get the speggetti off her._

_"Come on let's go" I say and guide Cece towards the door._

_Outside she tells me she's going home. She turns around, but before she does she kisses me and walks off._

_*End of Flashback*_

And that's how we started dating.

* * *

><p>Right now it's sign up time. Sign up for what type of courses we want to take in college. I already know what Cece's going into, Hairstyling. Why hairstyling? Because it's an easy course to take in college, and it doesn't have to take that long.<p>

I'm going to Criminal Justice, or I guess you could call it Criminal Investigation. I'm always into those cop shows, and all this dead stuff. I don't know why.

Across the hallway from me, I see the Army booth. Even though your signing up for the Army, you still have to have a back up job don't you? Yea, that's what I thought.

I'm trying not to tell Cece yet. If I do, she'll freak out and break up with me. So, I've got to keep this a secret. At least for at little while.

I'm about to walk over when I hear a voice talking to me.

"So, joining the Army are we" I hear Rocky from behind me.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are Gunther. Just admit it!"

"Fine, I am. But you can't tell Cece!"

"Why not? She's my best friend."

"Because I'll tell her. Just not yet. You can keep a secret can't you Rocky?"

" I guess if I have too."

"Good! Thanks Rocky" I add and walk to the booth to sign up.

* * *

><p>Name _<br>Address_  
>Telephone_<br>Age_

Shit. This should be easy! I fill out the application and drop it into the box.

"Thank you sir" I hear the man in the camaflouge Army suit say.

I walk off to look for other stuff just to kill time.

"So, did you sign up" I hear from behind. I jump a little bit because I didn't know she was there.

"Yea. I did."

"Good for you. So, when are you going to tell Cece?"

"I don't know yet. Depends on if I get recruited."

"True. Oh look! There she comes!" I see Cece from a distance with applications in her hands. Probably for Hairstying.

"Got to go! See you later Gunther" Rocky says and walks off to go meet Deuce.

"So Gunther, what are you thinking about going into" I hear Cece say as she walks up to me.

"Actually, I'm thinking of Criminal Justice or Criminal Investigation" I say, and it's not a lie. That's what I'm going to go into if I don't get recruited.

"Oh okay. You know you're probably going to be in college for a long time right?"

"Yea, I know."

"Well, that's your choice! If it was up to me, I would do something easy like Hairstyling" Cece says and looks me in the eyes.

"A guy doing Hairstyling? I'll pass."

"I meant that for girls. There's tons of stuff you could do."

"Like what?"

"Well" She thinks for a minute. "Join the Army!"

I do kind of a fake laugh. "Me, Join the Army? No, I don't think so."

* * *

><p><strong>Already. Sorry I had to skip a couple years. It was nessesary!<strong>

**Like it yet?**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
